Decisiones precipitadas
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Okita Mikami no había hecho caso a la preocupación de Midorima de que tuviese cuidado ese día ya que la posición de Cáncer ese día era baja. No había problema, no estaba en la ultima posición. No tenía por que suceder nada, no tenía por que aparecer ningún acuario por Shutoku, ¿No? ...Por supuesto que sí. /Especial de Navidad/ (MidorimaxOc)


**_Antes de nada diré que para tomar ideas me volví a ver el partido de Rakuzan contra Shutoku, y Midorima me emocionó. Tiene un fondo realmente bueno escondido bajo muchas capas de Tsunderismo xD. Aparte de eso intente seguir el canon al 100% y que los personajes no fuesen demasiado Oc, pero aun así quiero disculparme de antemano, por si acaso (?)_**

 ** _Sinceramente amo la pareja que hacen Mikami y Midorima-es demasiado para mí, simplemente los adoro- y cuando vi que me habían tocado estaba feliz, pero maldita sea, la perra de mi inspiración no quiso cooperar esta vez y a pesar de todas las ganas sabes que me costó escribir. Pero es bastante largo, me ha ocupado once páginas en el Word (es bastante) y bueno aparte de eso me gustaría disculparme por el principio ya que creó que Hikari salía demasiado, de verdad que lo lamentó, creo que es la costumbre del fic._**

 ** _Aparte de eso, bueno, me gustaría dedicarte unas palabras como siempre hago. Gracias a ti pude aprender a profundizar un poco más en los personajes y saber cómo poder desarrollarlos más.-aunque siga siendo un desastre-, a pesar de que estés tan lejos puedo hablarte como si estuvieses aquí, cosa que me encantaría, pero bueno, algún día vamos a viajar TwT._**

* * *

 _"_ _Cáncer, tu puesto hoy es el sexto. Mantén cerca de ti el amuleto de la suerte de hoy; una muñeca de trapo. Intenta evitar a los Acuario durante hoy, podrían empujarte a tomar decisiones precipitadas"_

Midorima miró de nuevo la predicción del móvil con tranquilidad pensando en la posibilidad de que un acuario se cruzase en su camino. Casi nula, no conocía a nadie cercano a él que fuese acuario.

Sintió una presencia detrás de él y al girar la cabeza vio que Takao examinaba su muñeca mientras contenía a duras penas la risa.

-Shin-chan, ¿Le robaste una muñeca a una niña pequeña? No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas-dijo el moreno coreando el comentario con una risa, irritando a Midorima que le arrancó de las manos la muñeca con impaciencia.

-No digas tonterías, nanodayo-respondió el prodigio mientras observaba la muñeca y recordaba con un suspiró que esa misma mañana había tenido que pedírsela a propósito a su hermana pequeña.

De nuevo se abrió la puerta del vestuario y esta vez entró el nuevo capitán de Shutoku; Miyaji Yūya, el hermano pequeño de su senpai. Observó durante unos segundos a los chicos y tras recordarles el horario del entrenamiento del día siguiente se fue dejándolos de nuevo a solas.

Midorima miró al suelo con gesto distraído. Aun no se hacía a la idea de que tanto Miyaji, como Otsubo y Kimura tuviesen que retirarse del equipo. En cierto modo a Midorima le desagradaba que se tuviesen que ir, porque él no era de ese tipo de personas a las que les gustaban los cambios, más bien que le era un poco complicado adaptarse. Muchas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Los nuevos titulares darían su mejor esfuerzo tal y como habían hecho sus senpais? ¿Serían merecedores de su confianza? Esperaba de verdad que sí. Se colocó las gafas con expresión pensativa y se dijo a si mismo que no merecía la pena hacerse ese tipo de preguntas.

De hecho solo esperaba que fuesen más predecibles y calmados que Takao, solo con pensar que podría tener varios tipos como ese en su equipo le provocaban escalofríos.

-¿Cuál es la predicción de hoy?-preguntó Takao quitándole el móvil que al prodigio se le había olvidado que llevaba aun en la mano. Midorima decidió no perder tiempo replicando y comenzó a cambiarse en silencio mientras Takao observaba la pantalla con expresión concentrada-. ¿Con que acuarios? ¿Conoces a algún acuario?...¿Mi-chan conoce a algún acuario?

-No lo sé, Takao-respondió el peliverde distrayéndose durante unos breves instantes, pensando en que sólo conocía dos acuarios lo suficiente problemáticos y los dos estaban en Seirin. Pero inconscientemente sus pensamientos se desviaron a la chica. _Mikami Okita_. Una chica de primero que pertenecía al equipo femenino de baloncesto y a la que principios de curso había tenido que ayudar a practicar, ya que ambos compartían la misma posición. En un primer momento esa chica había resultado ser todo un problema para él, era orgullosa, berrinchuda y malhumorada, pero al mismo tiempo era una persona digna y trabajadora. A pesar de sus diferencias iniciales actualmente no era como que se llevasen mal. _"Esto se tiene que deber a que ella es cáncer, es muy complicado que dos cáncer se lleven mal"_ se decía el peliverde en algunas ocasiones en las que los constantes comentarios de Takao le hacían incomodar.

-¿Sabe ella la predicción de hoy?-dijo Takao mientras Midorima le dirigía una mirada molesta por tanta pregunta obvia.

-Tampoco lo sé, Takao-dijo Midorima mientras suspiraba con pesadez-. Si ha seguido mis consejos debe de saberlo.

-Entonces ella también debe tener una muñeca de trapo… ¡Me muero por ver cual!-comentó el pelinegro mientras le lanzaba el móvil al más alto y comenzaba a cambiarse también. Ignorando las réplicas de Midorima por lanzar su móvil de manera tan descuidada y las consecuencias que hubiese tenido en él si este hubiese caído al suelo.

 **…**

 _"_ _Hoy hace un buen día, no veo porque Midorima esta tan preocupado…"_ pensó Okita mientras recordaba que esa mañana al encontrarse con Midorima este le había advertido escuetamente que tuviese cuidado con lo hacia ese día, porque su posición de ese día era muy baja, y dicho esto había notado como él había mirado de reojo a la muñeca que la chica llevaba y se alejaba sin decir nada más. Empezaba a acostumbrarse al comportamiento de Midorima y en el fondo sabía que también empezaba a admirarle profundamente, porque en realidad Midorima Shintarou era alguien admirable.

-¡Mikami!-gritó una voz emocionada mientras Okita miraba sorprendida a una castaña más pequeña unos segundos antes de ser estrujada porque ella, lo que la hacía sentir violenta.

-¡Kiyoshi, nos está mirando todo el mundo, suéltame!-dijo sonrojada al reponerse de su sorpresa inicial.

Kiyoshi miró a su amiga a los ojos y la soltó con una sonrisa mientras la examinaba. Okita Mikami era alta para ser japonesa-debía medir más o menos 1'73 centímetros-, tenía unos ojos grises intimidantes y el pelo naranja intenso, además de una figura bastante bonita. Pero si tuviese que decidir algo que no le gustase de su amiga sería su cara de desagrado que parecía grabada desde su nacimiento. Por su parte Okita pensaba Kiyoshi Hikari era la viva imagen de su primo Teppei, ambos tenían esa cara de felicidad absoluta tan incómoda.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, en Shutoku?-dijo Okita mientras observaba la funda de violín que colgaba del hombro de la chica, que solo sonrió en respuesta.

-Hoy se cancelaron las actividades del club de música así que aproveche a dar una vuelta y antes de darme cuenta estaba cerca de aquí, así que pensé en haceros una visita-dijo con rapidez Kiyoshi mientras sonreía a su amiga que la observaba en silencio pero con una mueca.

 _"_ _Es tan impulsiva…empiezo a pensar que es un requisito interno para entrar en el Seirin"_

-Es…agradable que vengas, pero no puedes esperar venir aquí en cualquier momento y esperar que la gente no tenga cosas que hacer-la regañó Okita mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Kiyoshi se quedaba en silencio unos segundos al tiempo que observaba el suelo.

-¿tienes algo que hacer?-preguntó con total naturalidad mientras la observaba y Okita se sorprendió por la pregunta. En ese momento no tenía nada importante que hacer. La castaña supo interpretar el silencio y sonrío incomodando a la otra.

-¿Y por qué demonios llevas un violín a la espalda?-le preguntó la pelinaranja intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ahh, se me ocurrió retar a Midorima a tocar una canción conmigo, llevó un tiempo sintiendo curiosidad sobre cómo será escuchar de nuevo el sonido de un piano-dijo y Okita no supo cómo interpretar esa idea de la chica y como responder- ¿Por qué llevas una muñeca de trapo en las manos?-dijo Kiyoshi señalando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, que incómodo a Mikami.

-Es mi artículo de la suerte de hoy-dijo y no pudo evitar recordarse a Midorima al decir esa frase.

-Podría haberte prestado yo a mi muñequito de la suerte me lo compré hace unos años en Estados Unidos.-dijo Kiyoshi con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba un llavero de _Ryu_ de _Street Fighter_. Un juego de la compañía Capcom que era muy conocido en todo el mundo.

-Yo necesitaba una muñeca de trapo no un llavero-le aclaró Okita observando al muñequito durante unos segundos y admitiendo finalmente que a pesar de todo era bastante bonito. Tras esa breve conversación Okita se limitó a aclararle que era imposible que convenciese a Midorima de tocar con ella, cosa que no la hizo desistir y acabó convenciendo a la pelinaranja para que le acompañase a buscarlo. Ambas chicas andaron en silencio mientras la más baja convencía de nuevo a Okita para que de camino le enseñase la escuela y le contase cosas de aquel sitio.

No le extraño ya que Shutoku era uno de los tres Reyes y era algo normal que le causase ese interés, así que comenzó a explicarle la parte que conocía de la fundación de la preparatoria y los principios que se esforzaban en ella.

 _"_ _Shutoku es una preparatoria antigua, y la verdad es que las instalaciones están algo deterioradas. Aparte de eso solo podría decir que las normas de Shutoku son bastante estrictas, no es como en Seirin, aquí se toman las cosas muy en serio"_

Okita estaba bastante orgullosa del sitio, era un lugar tranquilo con gente trabajadora, aunque como siempre también había gente desagradable, como en todos sitios.

Mientras charlaban con tranquilidad se acercaron a la sala de música. Desde fuera se podía oír el suave sonido de un piano. Era una melodía dulce. Kiyoshi cerró los ojos con suavidad y le hizo un gesto para que la pelinaranja se detuviese. Okita la miró en silencio durante unos segundos y suspiró antes de hundir las manos en los bolsillos y escuchar las notas que se escuchaban.

- _Tristeza_ de Chopin-dijo Kiyoshi identificando la obra al oír las notas sonriendo un poco-. Si te fijas, parece que Mido la esté tocando solo para ti.

-¿C-como sabes que es Midorima?-preguntó Okita roja como un tomate mientras oía la pieza. No era seguro que fuese él. ¡Y no la estaba tocando para ella!

-Llámalo instinto si quieres. Pero cada nota parece llamarte con desesperación.-al esperarse la reacción de Okita solo cambio de tema y se recostó contra la realmente bueno.

Okita suspiró con pesadez y se recostó también la pared hasta que la música ceso. Entonces irrumpieron en la sala sorprendiendo a Midorima que las miró frunciendo el ceño mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-¿Era necesario que entrases de esa forma, Okita?-le dijo Midorima con tono duro mirando a la pelinaranja e ignorando a la otra a propósito. Okita levantó una ceja con gesto sorprendido.

-Si te has dado cuenta no he sido yo la que ha entrado de golpe.-dijo con el mismo tono- Midorima.

El chico apartó la mirada con molestia por la réplica y se dedicó a observar con sumo interés una partitura.

-¿Para qué habéis venido?-preguntó a los pocos segundos sin levantar la mirada.

-Quería retarte a que tocases una canción conmigo-dijo Kiyoshi mientras se sentaba de golpe al lado de Midorima y miraba la partitura mientras sonreía abiertamente, lo que de alguna forma molesto a Okita-. _Carmen fantasy_ , de Pablo Sarasate, me sirve. Me la se de memoria.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, pero no voy a tocar contigo nada-le respondió Midorima con tono cortante, y Kiyoshi pareció achantarse durante unos cuantos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Ahh, entiendo, es demasiado difícil para que puedas tocarla, vaya, no me había dado cuenta-dijo con tono apesadumbrado mientras observaba al chico por el rabillo del ojo. Midorima se estaba colocando las gafas con gesto ofendido.

-No seas ridícula, Kiyoshi, puedo tocar perfectamente esto. La pregunta es si serías tú capaz de tocarla, Nanodayo.-le respondió Midorima lo que provocó que Okita entornase los ojos de forma brusca.

 _"_ _¡No puede ser que Midorima haya caído en semejante provocación!"_ pensó ella mientras se tocaba la frente al tiempo que suspiraba. Midorima era realmente idiota.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, te lo demostraré, tan sólo intenta seguirme el ritmo!-le espetó ella desenfundando el violín al tiempo que el colocaba la partitura y con una breve mirada comenzaban la pieza.

 _"_ _¡…No, ella es la verdadera idiota, ha acabado cayendo en su propia provocación!"_ pensó Okita mientras se palmeaba la cara _._

Era una canción intensa que requería concentración y habilidad, si de por si la pieza ya conseguía poner los pelos de punta si era bien interpretada ambos chicos la estaba convirtiendo en una competición por resaltar por encima del otro, sin perder el paso del otro y estropear la pieza. Pero se esforzaban por llevar al límite el ritmo y forzar al otro a adaptarse continuamente. Okita se quedó en una esquina observando en silencio como tocaban y de alguna manera sintió que le molestaba que ella estuviese tocando esa canción con él. De alguna forma le hacía sentir celos o algo así. De alguna manera quería reclamar la atención de él, y eso la hacía enfurecer.

Se olvidó de todo eso y volvió a centrar la atención en la pieza, que pasaba de partes dulces y lentas a rápidas e intensas con la misma rapidez que un águila alzaba el vuelo. La pieza, mejor dicho la batalla de los chicos se extendió durante quince minutos tras los que se miraron en total silencio, exhaustos, hasta que Kiyoshi sonrío.

-Maldita sea, ha sido mejor de lo que recordaba, el sonido del piano hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta.-dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Midorima que ya había perdido todo el interés en ella-. Mido, ¿podrías enseñar a Mikami a tocar el piano?

-¿Para qué, Kiyoshi?-le respondió él de mala gana.

-Es obvio, para que paséis más tiempo juntos, es obvio que te gusta, y dicen que la música logra encender hasta los corazones más fríos-dijo con total naturalidad lo que hizo sobresaltar a Midorima, que se sonrojó violentamente y frunció las cejas al máximo.

-¡No me gusta, Kiyoshi, no saques conclusiones por tu propia cuenta!

-Ahh, como sea, no engañas a nadie, se te nota que te gusta.

-Tú sí que no engañas a nadie, es obvio que te gusta Kagami, nanodayo.-dijo con aire de superioridad al ver el sonrojo que había provocado en la chica.

-¡N-no, NO ME GUSTA..!-gritó ella involuntariamente provocando que él la mirase con una mueca de crispación.

Era obvio que no se llevarían bien nunca. El grupo sanguíneo de ella era A y era Acuario, su nivel de compatibilidad era realmente bajo.

-Ahora que lo pienso empiezo a tener hambre, podríamos ir al MajiBurger… -dijo mientras miraba a Okita, que levantó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué me miras a mí, Kiyoshi?

-Yo no voy a perder mi tiempo con eso, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.-les aclaró Midorima.

-Kagami dijo que dirías algo como eso…-dijo Kiyoshi sonriendo y Okita suspiró nada más ver la cara de ofendido de Midorima.

Ya había vuelto a caer en la provocación.

 **…**

-¡Oh, ya empiezan a colocar los puestos navideños, es genial!-gritó Kiyoshi saltando de un lado para otro, arrastrando a Okita-que en esa ocasión no se molestó en zafarse de ella ni regañarla por semejante tironeo. Okita Mikami era feliz en navidad-¡Ahora que me acuerdo tenía algo que enseñaros!

Midorima y Okita la observaron durante unos breves instantes hasta que sacó de la funda unas pequeñas marionetas de tela que representaban una calabaza y una zanahoria con gafas.

-¡Los he apodado Mi-chan y Mido-kun!~-dijo mientras hacía que las marionetas se diesen un beso, provocando que Midorima y Okita se sonrojasen violentamente.

-¡No hagas eso!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo lo que provocó que ella se riese antes de guardarlas.

-Creía que os lo tomaríais mejor-dijo ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos ligeramente para divisar a dos chicos que esperaban delante del , llegaron a tiempo.

Los otros dos observaron silencio a Kagami y Kuroko, que esperaban delante del MajiBurguer-Midorima al divisar a Kagami sintió como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. No le agradaba. Por su parte Kagami tuvo una reacción parecida, a él tampoco le agradaba Midorima y menos desde que Momoi le había dicho que posiblemente hubiese algo entre él y su prima-.

-Domo, Midorima-kun, Okita-san-saludo Kuroko y Okita le miró al tiempo que abría los ojos desmesuradamente al no advertir su presencia y cerrarlos de nuevo para lanzarle una mirada agresiva. A ella en cambio no le agradaba Kuroko.

-Tai ¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?-le preguntó Okita sorprendida a su primo, que miró mal a Midorima antes de centrarse en ella.

-Vinimos a recoger a Hikari, iremos a tomar algo con el equipo.-dijo Kagami mientras Midorima y Okita miraban mal a Kiyoshi, que sonrío avergonzada mientras se resguardaba detrás de Kagami.

-Se me olvido comentaros eso…Pero ya que estáis aquí podríais tomaros algo, tengo tickets descuento, creó que sacaron una promoción de bebidas extrañas…algo así como frijol rojo…como sea, aquí tenéis-dijo dándole a Okita los tickets descuento. Después de eso el trío de Seirin se despidió brevemente, dejando a la pareja observando los tickets regalo con resignación.

-Que remedio…-farfulló Midorima mientras abría la puerta para que la chica pudiese pasar.

 **…**

Okita comía en total silencio mientras observaba de reojo como Midorima bebía su sopa enlatada de Frijol rojo con aire imperturbable. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo mientras se obligaba a mirar a través del cristal. No paraba de pensar en el momento en que Midorima y Kiyoshi habían tocado la canción de Carmen, se veían realmente bien juntos.

 _"_ _¡Basta, deja de pensar en eso! No me importa Midorima…¿pero entonces por que me molesta tanto?"_ pensaba con frustración mientras atacaba su tercera hamburguesa con ansiedad.

-Es realmente increíble que puedas comer tanto, Okita-le dijo Midorima sobresaltándola bruscamente.

-Lo realmente increíble es que tú comas tan poco, Midorima-le respondió ella y él se quedó en total silencio hasta que soltó una risa baja.

-La sopa de Frijol rojo contiene los nutrientes necesarios que necesito, no me es necesario comer tanto.

-Como tú digas-le respondió ella volviendo a prestar atención a sus hamburguesas hasta que la imagen de ellos dos tocando juntos volvió a su cabeza- dime ¿Te agrada Kiyoshi?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-respondió Midorima y la pelinaranja se limitó a totalmente incompatibles, su tipo de sangre es A mientras que la mía es B, además mi signo es Cáncer y el suyo Acuario, por lo que es imposible que existiese una afinidad entre nosotros.

Mikami se vio tentada a volver a preguntarle cuando su móvil vibro a causa de un mensaje y ella abrió el móvil para observar un mensaje.

 ** _De:_** _Hideyuki_

 ** _Asunto:_** _¡Tienes un clon!_

 ** _Mensaje:_** _"_ _Estoy en un MajiBurguer cercano a Shutoku, y adivina que, estoy viendo a una chica muy parecida a ti ¡Ya sé, le sacaré una foto y te la enviaré!"_

Okita releyó el mensaje tres veces antes de entenderlo. Giró la cabeza bruscamente al sentir una presencia al otro lado del cristal de la ventana y no pudo evitar soltar un grito al ver a Hideyuki Ren sacándole una foto. Midorima se sobresaltó bruscamente por su grito y observó también por el cristal y al ver a la chica no pudo evitar soltar un grito y apartarse de la ventana con brusquedad. Al darse cuenta de quié se trataba en realidad se acercó lentamente al cristal para mirar anonadado a kise y Hideyuki que les saludaban con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué…Demonios…?-logró farfullar al reponerse de su sopor inicial mientras veía como Kise y su acompañante entraban en el establecimiento y se acercaban a la mesa en la que estaban con total familiaridad.

-Midorimacchi, parece que te asustamos-le dijo Kise mientras se reía de buena gana, lo que provocó que Midorima se sonrojase violentamente por tal insinuación. Midorima Shintarou no se asustaba ante nada.

-No digas estupideces, nanodayo, es que había visto una mancha en mi asiento y no quería mancharme.-dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo y daba un largo sorbo a su bebida.

-Ya veo, vaya, parece que interrumpimos ¿Estáis en una cita?-dijo Kise mientras Hideyuki saludaba cariñosamente a Okita, lo que hizo que Midorima la mirase mal.

-No estamos en una cita ni nada así.-se apresuró a responder.

-¿Entonces que hacéis los dos juntos?-dijo Hideyuki mirándole y Midorima no supo exactamente que responder, así que se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

-Entonces si no os importa nos sentaremos con vosotros, hace mucho frío fuera-dijo Kise mientras se frotaba las manos y se sentaba junto a su antiguo compañero.

Midorima simplemente intento ignorar su presencia-lo que era sumamente difícil, porque Kise no paraba de parlotear insistentemente acerca de su última sesión de fotos, de los últimos cotilleos del mundo de la moda, de una nueva campaña publicitaria que interpretaría…Es decir, cosas que a Midorima no le interesaban lo más mínimo- mientras no quitaba la mirada de encima a Hideyuki que tomaba las manos de Okita con suavidad mientras alababa que sus uñas fuesen tan finas y delicadas. Midorima no podía evitar que de alguna forma le molestase, y aunque de sabía que Hideyuki era una chica, la forma de comportarse con ella hacia que Okita se sonrojase y el hecho de que ella pareciese un chico no ayudaba. No era como que él tuviese celos, porque a midorima shintarou NO le gustaba Okita Mikami, simplemente le molestaba que ella se acercase tanto a la chica.

-Tú pelo es muy bonito, algo desordenado pero tiene un color genial~-comentaba la chica mientras acariciaba un mechó suave~

-No…No es para tanto, Hideyuki-san…

-Mo~ No seremos totalmente cercanas hasta que no dejes de usar el "-san", es un tanto incomodo, llámame solo Hideyuki ¡Incluso Ren!-le dijo emocionada mientras tomaba sus manos con suavidad, sonrojando a Okita, que no supo que responder.

-Esta bien…Hideyuki-dijo lo que provocó que Hideyuki soltase una risa derrotada.

-Que suertudo el tipo que consiga tenerte~

-¿Me estás escuchando, Midorimacchi?-le reclamó Kise al ver que no le respondía a la pregunta que le había hecho sobre unas fotos que le estaba enseñando en el móvil sobre su último modelaje. En respuesta Midorima salió de su sopor y se levantó con aire molesto.

-Yo me marchó, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, Okita, si tú quieres quedarte aquí perdiendo el tiempo, adelante.-le dijo él mientras se alejaba para limpiar su bandeja e irse, lo que provocó que la chica se levantase bruscamente.

-¡Espera, Midorima…! ¡Maldita sea! Nos vemos otro día-dijo despidiéndose rápidamente mientras se apresuraba a tratar de alcanzar al chico.

-Ah~ esos dos, vaya problema-dijo kise sentándose al lado de Ren, rodeando sus hombros casualmente, lo que hizo que ella alzase las cejas.

-¿Acaso quieres desatar la ira de Yukio?-dijo mencionando a su senpai, lo que hizo que Kise reprimiese un escalofrío.

-no veo lo malo en pasarte los brazos por el hombro, Hideyuki, ¿puedo llamarte yo Ren?~

-No, no puedes, Kise-le dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa amable.

En otra parte Okita se esforzaba por alcanzar a midorima, que iba unos metros más delante de ella. Una vez le hubo alcanzado lo sujeto de la manga de la chaqueta, obligándole a girarse- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te comportas de esa forma?!

-No sé a qué te refieres-le dijo él con total seriedad, pero a la legua se le notaba molesto, lo que provocaba que la irritación de ella aumentase.

-¡Me refiero a eso de levantarte y marcharte tal cual, maldita sea!-le dijo y entonces Midorima frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica con brusquedad, parecía que iba a decir algo pero se limitó a observar directamente a la chica a los ojos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos dos, solo existía la mirada del otro y la sensación de expectación. Midorima se perdió en sus ojos grises e inconscientemente levantó una mano para cacarica con suavidad la mejilla de la chica y dejar la mano ahí, sujetando su cara. Se inclinó levemente sobre ella al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se separó de ella y la soltó medio avergonzado, suspirando con pesadez mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas.

-Olvídalo, Okita.-le dijo él y ella sintió como le ardían las mejillas con intensidad.

-¿Qué..que olvide que?-le dijo tartamudeando mientras sacudia la cabeza-. ¿¡Me puedes explicar por qué te comportas de forma tan extraña?!

-No tengo nada que explicar, regresa si quieres al MajiBurger con _Hideyuki._

-…No me digas, acaso…¿Estás celoso de ella…?-dijo levantando una ceja sorprendida provocando que él se sonrojase y chasquease la lengua.

-¡N-no estoy celoso! ¡De que iba a estarlo! Como ya te dije solo olvídalo…-dijo mientras echaba a caminar en silencio y ella le observaba antes de suspirar pesadamente y observar el cielo que se oscurecía por momentos.

 **…**

Okita se paró justo delante de la puerta del aula de música y suspiró al escuchar la misma canción que el día anterior. Le traía recuerdos turbios de todo lo que había ocurrido, había pensado en disculparse con él porque tal vez se había entrometido demasiado. Tocó con cuidado la puerta y al entrar observó como Midorima levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.

-Había venido a hablar contigo si no estás muy ocupado…-le dijo ella en voz baja y él se límito a negar con la cabeza así que ella se acercó a donde él estaba-. Quería disculparme por cómo me comporte el otro día.

-no importa, Okita, olvídalo.-le volvió a repetir él mientras con delicadeza tocaba una pieza dulce-. ¿Te gusta el piano?

-¿Eh? Está bien…-dijo ella desorientada por la pregunta.

-siéntate, te enseñaré a tocar. Los pianistas desarrollan mucha sensibilidad y coordinación en las manos…-comentó él en tono desinteresado mientras le indicaba donde debía colocar las manos y las notas que tenía que tocar. Pero aun que se esforzase en hacerlo bien siempre había alguna nota en la que terminaba fallando o Midorima no consideraba correcta-lo que hacía que perdiese la paciencia-. ¡Como puede ser que no sepas donde está el Si bemol!-le dijo mientras con impaciencia cogía la mano de la chica, lo que hizo que sintiese una descarga eléctrica le recorría la espina dorsal. Volvió a perderse en los ojos de la chica y notó como se le secaba la boca. Definitivamente algo malo debía suceder con él. El chico no se dio tiempo para pensar y con firmeza unió sus labios con los de la chica mientras la tomaba por la barbilla con aire demandante. Ella inicialmente se sintió perdida por el beso pero no se resistió y ella tomó también la cara del chico entre sus manos cuando sintió que el pelo del chico le hacía cosquilla debajo de la nariz. El esponjoso y suave pelo del chico…¿Esponjoso y suave?

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad para observar a su gato Gin que estaba sentado sobre su pecho con aire de superioridad mientras movía la cola con parsimonía delante de su cara. Okita apartó a su gato con impaciencia mientras tosía al haber tragado alguno de sus pelos y pensando en su sueño…

¡Ella no podía haber soñado que se besaba con Midorima Shintarou!

…¿Verdad?

 **…**

Midorima divisó a la pelinaranja entre la multitud y se apuró a alcanzar su paso. No sabía exactamente cómo iba a ser capaz de disculparse ni cómo hacerlo, pero de alguna forma se sentía culpable por haberla tratado así. Comportarse así no era propio de él -él no era un maleducado arrogante como Aomine, midorima era educado, especialmente con las mujeres-. Ella al notar su presencia le miró con inseguridad.

-Okita, quería disculparme por mi comportamient-

-¡Ni se te ocurra disculparte, midorima, mejor no lo hagas!-le gritó ella sonrojada como un tomate-. ¡Y que sepas que no quiero que me enseñes a tocar el piano!

-¿EH? ¡Nunca le enseñaría a tocar el piano a una histérica como tú!-le espetó él molesto por sus palabras.

-¿¡Hah?! ¿¡Histérica?! ¡yo no soy ninguna histérica!

Takao los observó junto con otra chica, la amiga de okita; Yoshida Aki. Ella también se río en voz baja al observarlos.

-De nuevo discutiendo como siempre…Vaya par de Tsunderes, son la plaga del mundo-dijo Takao con aire despreocupado mientras seguían con su camino dejando a la pareja discutiendo.

Pues a pesar de todo, los amores reñidos son los más queridos.

 **Y así lo dejo, intente darle toda la comedia posible.**

 **Se que es raro que en el MajiBurguer vendan sopa de frijol rojo enlatado...¡Pero Japón es raro! además es un especial, todo puede suceder.**

 **Kagami: ¡vuelvo a repetirlo, al igual que en los fandisk no hay ninguna norma que diga eso!**

 **...Ahora si la hay, Bakagami querido :v**

 **Se que me vas a odiar por dejarlo así pero creo que te va a gustar el fic (y espero que lo haga). Solo me queda añadir que los amo profundamente, que son geniales, y que feliz navidad a todo el mundo y que el amor es bello.**

 **Las relaciones amor-odio rules xD**

 **Luu-chan fuera~**


End file.
